Destiel: Titanic
by Rayraypotata
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Gabriel and Cas on the ill fated Titanic. Dean is a poor boy from London, and Castiel is from an aristocratic family invited only to court his fiance, Anna. They meet unexpectedly. Destiel and Sabriel I WILL NOT TURN ANYONE INTO A TERRIBLE PERSON. An AU, not crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Woah Dean look at that!" Sam pointed into the distance at a dark blob resembling the shape of an oval.

His brother, Dean, shifted his eyes to the horizon and squinted at the figure underneath the water.

"What am I 'posed to be lookin at?"

Sam sighed, "It's an orca."

"Like, killer whale orca?" Dean's eyebrows rose and furrowed in disbelief as he leaned farther over the boat's railing to see the blob better. It was exciting to finally leave England. Gray, rainy days were about to be green, and full of sun. Dean had heard about the amazing countryside of America, and wished the boat would begin to move. A new start is what they both needed, and he'd be damned if he didn't give his younger brother a chance.

The whale shifted to the left and the back of it broke the water as it dived back under, almost disappearing from sight. Following the movements with his eyes, Dean smiled a bit. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed when Sam taught him facts, and pointed out little tidbits of information. His brother was his light, his life. Their parents passed away; all they had was each other and the small amount of money that had been left to them. Dean used it to purchase two, third class tickets to America, hoping that he and Sam could make something of themselves. It was a long shot, but it was better than working in the mines back in England.

Sam shook his shoulder firmly, "You alright? You blanked out for a bit."

"I'm fine Sammy," Patting his hand, Dean moved out of reach as he turned his back to the ocean and propped his elbows up on the railing that was now behind him. "I'm just thinkin about where we oughta live once we get over there. Could go to the west, and, and maybe plot out a spotta land. Make a farm outta it. Would ya like that?"

Dean cast a sideways glance at Sam, but saw his brother wasn't paying attention to him, but rather to a gentleman walking across the top deck.

And a gentleman he was.

Dressed finely in a stylish black waistcoat and matching trousers, the man that had captured Sam's eye strode effortlessly from passenger to passenger, greeting each one with a small smile and a firm handshake to the men, while he planted a kiss to the ladies' fingers. His sandy blonde hair was slicked back so the ends of it were brushing the nape of his neck and though he wasn't tall, he seemed to carry himself as if he were a giant.

Smirking, Dean clapped Sam on the back. Sam jumped and flushed brightly, turning away from the crowd up top.

"Ah, um, what, um, what were you saying?" Sam cleared his throat.

Before Dean could taunt, a fog-horn sounded from the helm area and a mans voice could be heard barking orders. It was clear the boat was about to start its voyage.

"We should head up top, get away from the side. We could, uh, fall off or something," Sam strode off to the stairs and disappeared into the throng of people.

Dean stayed back and smiled softly; he'd let Sam have some alone time to stare at his eyecandy, while he tried to think of a plan. A plan to gain more than they lost.

Castiel was tired. His back hurt, his neck was stiff, and his eyelids were failing to stay open. He had been stuck in this position for at least an hour, if not more, but knew if he moved, his father would be angry.

" _You need to be proper. More proper than you have been in a while. She is expecting a scholar, and you shall give her one."_

"-and extremely optimistic about the whole situation, even though she was severely mis-conducted at the party. I told her to go back home before she disgraced herself and her father but she was convinced she could converse a bit longer without spreading her legs. It turned out Hester found a bed with a servant. She-Castiel!"

His head snapped up and he began to slide off the parlor chair before he caught himself and straightened. Anna flared her nostrils and stiffened, but didn't mention his slip of indecency. Smiling tensely, she moved closer to Castiel and stared at him through dark eyelashes.

"Castiel, I am overjoyed that we are to be wed. I truly am. I just do not understand how we are to make this work if you cannot at least pretend to be interested," Anna brushed a gloved hand against his temple lightly, then set it back into her lap. To Castiel, she seemed dejected. Sad, almost. He placed his own hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. The sunlight streaming through the windows illuminated her fiery hair, and her brown eyes were lit up with emotion. He suddenly felt frustrated with her, and pulled away.

"I am trying, I promise! It's just, all this talk of scandals and obsenceries is, is," Castiel drifted and stood up, subtly stretching while he walked slowly to the window. "It's tedious."

Anna froze. He started to apologize but she ignored him and swept up her skirts, leaving the room with a huff.

Raking a hand through his black hair, Castiel plopped back down into a chair, slouching into the cushions and sighing heavily. Yup, his father was going to kill him. The whole reason he had been invited along on this trip was to court his fiance; so far, it hadn't gone well. She was too stereotypical and he was too restless. Up to this point, he had led a luxurious life, and had everything he had wanted-as long as he stayed out of his father's way. Now Castiel had stepped right in father's path, and there was going to be hell to pay.

At least he had Gabriel. Though mischievous, Gabe was witty, instinctive, and charming, which helped get him to his great financial standing. Investments were his speciality, and he was rarely wrong about a company's success. Though not unheard of, it was strange that he had put money into a passenger cruiser, out of all things.

That's how Castiel and his family ended up receiving tickets for the Titanic's maiden voyage.

 _All this drama and the ship hasn't started moving yet._

Just as Castiel thought that, the telltale foghorn was heard, followed by the first mate's orders.

He checked his pocket watch and frowned. It was still an hour before they were supposed to head out, but he was relieved nonetheless. The sooner this voyage was over, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel grinned. He had said hello to almost all of the first-class passengers, and he finally had a moment alone, so he decided to spend it looking at the water. The ship was almost ready to leave, and he was more than excited. Most of his brothers and sisters were there, save for Lucifer and Michael, who wanted to stay back with their families instead of join the small vacation. It was probably for the best they weren't confined to a hunk of metal in the middle of the Pacific; the two eldest brothers had the tendency to fight.

Sighing, Gabe turned towards the deck, letting his eyes roam over the chattering crowd and winking at a few good looking women. Though none approached, he could practically smell the lustful waves roll off of the ladies. It was not all caused by him. The amount of handsome men aboard was overwhelming, even for Gabe.

No he wasn't gay, and no he wasn't straight. He prefered to not say what he was. He just liked people, regardless of gender. It didn't matter to him what people thought either, as long as the men and women he brought to bed were satisfied.

He knew his father didn't approve of his sexual habits, but at the same time, what could he do about it? Gabe was making enough money to appease his old man and the rest of his family. What he did on his own time was his business, regardless of who was involved.

Suddenly, Gabriel's gaze was drawn to a shabbily dressed man of about 20 some, looking lost as he maneuvered himself through the densely populated deck. The man stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of gowns and suits, yet he was attractive. Broad forehead, strong chin, and long, wild hair. Why was he up here?

Gabe smirked and made his way across the boat, plucking two champagne glasses off of a tray. The closer he got, the taller this man seemed. He finally reached him and leaned up to tap his shoulder gently.

Sam jumped straight into the air. Swiveling around, he found the man he had been gawking at holding out a glass filled with champagne.

The stranger spoke, "Would you like some? It's complementary, I promise."

Sam gulped and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he snapped his lips together, flushing profusely. The stranger laughed and handed it to him anyways, golden eyes flitting between Sam's eyes and mouth, as if he was studying him. Sam took the glass with shaking hands, causing the liquid inside to tremble. This man was even more stunning up close, though he was shorter than Sam had originally thought. Now he could see his gaze, his manicured hands, the slightly shorter pieces of hair threatening to fall out from behind his ears. Everything. Sam looked down at himself, doing a onceover to make sure every item was in place.

"Woah, kiddo calm down. I'm not gonna bite," The man's eyes trailed lower than before. "Hard."

Sam blushed again. "Thats, no sir, I mean, I didn't-"

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel. No need for formalities," Gabe's lips pulled up into a small smile. "Now drink up. It's the ship's first time sailing!"

Sam's face lit up after hearing that. "We are on her maiden voyage?!"

"Absolutely. Construction just finished the 31st of March." Gabriel took a sip of his drink as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Sam glanced at his own drink before looking back at Gabe. "I mean, only the Captain, workers, owners, and investors would kn-oh." He nodded once before looking down at Gabriel. "You're an investor."

The shorter man frowned, "How do you figure that?"

Sam shrugged. "You're not the captain, he'd be busy at the helm right now, and you're dressed too fine to be any sort of construction worker or crew member. So, investor or owner. 50/50 shot."

"Technically I-"

"You are an owner, yes, be not of the definitive type. There has to be someone who had the idea in the first place, and oversaw the whole production." Sam clapped a hand over his mouth, shocked that he just interrupted this beautiful man.

Gabriel looked impressed. "Well, now you've piqued my interest even more. Smart looks, smart brain; basically the whole package."

Sam relaxed as he smiled sheepishly and chuckled, "Thank you sir. I mean, Mr. Gabriel!"

"Again with the proper name-calling! Jesus Christ!" Gabe rolled his eyes. "How about just, stick with Gabe. Okay? Easy to remember."

"So, Gabe, does that mean I'll be seeing you often?"

Gabriel winked, "Is the Earth round?"

"Sammy!"

Sam spun around to look for Dean. Something must be up.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where's the fire, kiddo?" Gabe sipped some more champagne.

"My brother, I, I just heard him. I gotta go!" Sam turned and started winding his way around the crowd, freezing when a hand gripped his forearm. He looked and saw Gabriel, a saddened gaze upon his face; Sam had never seen anything like it.

"Your name," Gabe spoke softly. "What is your name?"

Sam hesitated. Nothing good would come of this. Gabriel was a wealthy, first-class citizen, and he was just a kid from the streets, barely a dollar to his name. Gabe was still looking at him with those amber irises, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Sam. When can I see you again?" Sam was now facing him fully, yet Gabriel's fingers were still clutching his arm tightly.

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief, "Tonight, at the railing on the stern."

Gabe began to leave, but Sam called out to him, "Hey! What time?!"

Smirking, Gabriel winked and disappeared into the throng.

Sam sighed, staring at the vacant spot where his mysterious man had just been standing. What was he doing?! If Dean found out...well it wouldn't be pretty. Not like Gabe's hair, or his smile, or his smooth hands. Or his-

"Sammy? Whattare you doin' up 'ere?"

Sam lurched forward, heart racing. "Jesus Dean you scared the crap out of me!"

Dean scoffed, "Me? Scare you? I've been lookin' all ova for ya! You ain't easy ta find, 'specially with these fancy folk up 'ere. You look like a propa gentleman."

"Sorry, I just got caught up," Sam scanned the area, looking for Gabe. He had vanished.

"Yeah I know, you were lookin' for the 'andsome feller"

"No!"

"Don't worry 'bout it. I think you should be happy. Go show 'im what you can do!" Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder and smiled. Gulping, Sam nodded. He would eventually. He'd prove to Gabriel that he was competent enough to socialize with him.

In the distance, Gabe watched Sam speak with a shorter, more stout man. He hoped he wouldn't be competing for Sam's attention. Sure Gabriel was an attractive guy, but this man was a model. Angular cheekbones, straight jaw, bowed lips; there was nothing out of place. Of course, Gabe prefered Sam, but this other man was awfully close to him. Strangely close. Narrowing his eyes, he swung around, only to bump into someone.

"Gabriel?!"

Gabe looked up and saw his little brother, Castiel, flustered and unkempt. "Cassie? You okay?"

Castiel sighed and frowned, "Anna is mad at me."

"Again?"

"Not funny. Gabriel, she thinks I do not want to marry her! I mean, I do, but she is sometimes so irritating!"

Gabe smiled, "That's because she is a bitch."

"Again, this is not amusing," Castiel passed a hand over his face.

Gabriel sobered and gave his brother a knowing look, "If you could tell dad you didn't want to marry her, would you? Because if the answer is yes, you might want to reconsider-"

"Reconsider?!" Castiel almost growled, "How the hell am I supposed to _reconsider_ who I marry, when I can't even choose my own toilet paper to wipe my ass?!"

"Cas-"

"No...forget it. I need to go." Castiel began walking away, only to be pulled back by Gabe.

"Castiel Novak you listen to me," Gabriels tone grew dark, "Dad doesn't control everything. Look at me. I do whatever I damn well please and he has yet to cast me out. You wanna know why that is? He needs us. We bring him the money, and he brings us a shitload of complaints. Lucifer knows it, Michael doesn't see it, and you just stay silent. You don't have the luxury of keeping your trap shut anymore. You are the only one he has left at the house: use that to your advantage."

Castiel gulped as Gabe loosened his hold. Gabriel hadn't meant to scare him, but he also knew that his words had hit home. Cassie could do it, and do it well. Stick one to the old man.

"Thank you, Gabriel. I will think about it."

Gabe smiled, "Good. I'll see you at dinner then?"

Castiel nodded and the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly. "See you then."

Until dinner, Cas decided he would walk around, look at the ocean. He found that the best way to do this was to climb over the railing and sit in-between the bars. He figured that no one would notice a spry man on the wrong side of the boat. But, I suppose, he didn't know Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean remembered some things; her eyes, her hair, her fear. Other things he couldn't seem to hang on to; her words, her smile, her touch. The memories were jumbled together and constantly overlapped one another when he tried to think back that far. Sometimes whiskey helped, but more often than not he found the bottom of the bottle before he found peace. It was her that his mind drifted to when he was staring into the black ocean. When the thoughts became too loud, he switched his attention to the side of the vessel. As the water swelled and flattened out against the boat, Dean wondered if Sam has noticed the unresponsiveness, and if he had, why hasn't he said anything.

A flash of anger spread throughout his chest. After all Dean's done for Sam, this is how he repays him? With feigned ignorance?

When the feeling passed, Dean sighed and guiltily hung his head. Sam would never do that to anyone, let alone his only family.

As his eyes smoothed over the deck, he noticed a figure dangling off of the bottom railing, limbs swinging out and coming back down on the hull with a thud. They were too far out to be safe.

"Hey!" Dean barked, running down the stairs onto the main deck, "What doya think yer doin'?!"

The person turned around just as Dean grabbed him by the back of his coat.

"What the-"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna letcha fall." He brought the man up and hauled him to his feet, making sure they were a safe distance from the edge.

Bright blue eyes widened and then narrowed. "Who are you?! And why the hell did you grab me like that!"

Dean grinned, "I saved ya from fallin' inta the sea!"

"I wasn't falling! I was just sitting on the railing. Plus, this is an ocean, not a sea!"

His smile faltered, "Sorry, I was just tryin' to 'elp."

The man sighed, and tried to compose himself. "It's quite alright. I suppose it was pretty strange. I apologize for scaring you. It was not my intention."

"I don't mind at all."

Dean gave him a onceover. Dark hair, straight nose, chapped lips, clothes expensive but crumpled in a few places from him. Those eyes were still staring into his own. Although he couldn't see the ocean, he was positive this guy's irises were bluer.

"So, what were ya doin' 'anging off the railin' anyways?" Dean pulled his mouth into his infamous wolfish grin, shoving his hands into his pockets. This visibly affected the man's stature. He now curled into himself, losing his previous adrenalin fueled confidence.

Blue Eye's stuttered an excuse but Dean couldn't understand so he leaned forward, "What was that, good lookin'?"

"I said I thought I saw an orca, and tried to get closer. I know it sounds dumb but-"

Dean held up his hand, "Say no more, I gotcha. I saw me one of 'em before this boat took off. It was big!"

A look of wonderment crossed the man's face, "Really? I've only read about them and I saw a skeletal structure at a museum once, but that's not really the same I suppose. I would love to just see a pod! Just one! The way they are said to stick together based on family ties fascinates me." Wistfully, he sighed before looking away sheepishly. "Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes."

"That's quite alright, mate. You 'mind me of Sammy." Dean chuckled and leaned his forearms against the railing, looking out to the water again. "He was the one that found 'er in the first place. The whale, I mean."

"Who is Sammy?"

"My lil' brother. Smart one, he is. Never seen 'im witout a book."

The man smiled, "He sounds wonderful."

"The names Dean," he held out his hand and waited for it to be shook.

"Castiel. It's a pleasure," Castiel's hand formally grasped Dean's, and was rewarded with a hearty laugh.

"That there isa moutful. Where'da go an' get a name like that?"

Castiel flushed and brought his hand back against his chest, "My family is very religious. It is an adaption from the angel Cassiel."

Dean snorted, "Never 'eard of 'im."

"He's the archangel of Saturday and is said to assist in reaping souls of kings and emperors. He resides in the Seventh Heaven, is considered a teaching angel, and is known to watch events unfold without taking action. The angel of tears and temperance." Castiel gave him a sideways glance. "And a few other things that aren't important."

"Woah thats a lot! He seems...surprisingly interestin'," Castiel looked a little more relaxed after he said that, and laughed lightly in response. "So Castiel," Dean threw a thoughtful look over at him. Castiel was sure a name he wouldn't forget. "Would ya mind if I called ya Cas? Castiel is kinda stiff, if ya know what I mean."

Castiel nodded sharply, "I wouldn't mind at all. Gabe's the only one who calls me nicknames."

"N' Gabe is...who? Yer friend?" Dean hoped it wasn't anything more than friendship. He was beginning to like this guy. Although, a catch like this should be hooked anyways.

"My brother. You probably met him. He was introducing himself to everyone like usual," Cas let out a short laugh.

Dean thought for a moment before responding, "Ya know, I don't think he visited the 3rd class area."

Cas's eyes widened, "You're in 3rd class? But you're so…"

"Clean?"

"Well, yes."

Dean smiled bitterly, "Yeah I gotcha, I understand. I can't believe I stayed out 'ere this long, talking to dis, dis gentlesir!" He raked his fingers through his short hair roughly and slammed his palm on the railing, clearing his throat. Tears threatened to spill. To think he had a chance. It was a sort of cruel but expected joke. "I havta go."

"No please! I didn't mean to be offensive! I just-" Cas reached for him but Dean just snorted and moved out of arm's length.

"I said I understand. I don't need yer pity. I'm outta here, sir," Dean drew out the "sir" and mockingly bowed, ducking his head so he could only see a pair of polished shoes.

When he finally raised his eyes he saw a heartbreaking flinch stretch across Cas's face, and it almost caused him to falter; almost. He straightened and strode away.

"I am so sorry. If you ever choose to forgive me, simply ask for me and I will be there."

"I don't count on prayers ta angels," Dean barely turned his head because he knew if he did he would fall into Cas's ocean and drown.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Samalam!"

Sam scrambled up from his chair and gulped, checking his shirt for non-existent wrinkles. "H-hey, Gabe!" He had been waiting at the back of the ship for over an hour, fidgeting and glancing behind him every ten seconds to make sure his date was still missing. Although, if he were asked, he would say he wasn't nervous, and it definitely not a date.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up talking to Dad and I almost forgot where he hid the good stuff." Gabriel held up a brown paper bag and jiggled it before setting it down on the chair Sam had been occupying.

Sam looked pointedly at the bag, then back at Gabe, "Is that alcohol?"

"Yup it is."

"...Did you steal it?"

Gabe scoffed, "Of course I did!" He placed a hand over his heart dramatically, "Wow Sammy it's almost like you don't even know me!"

"I don't know you."

"Oh right…" He stepped forward slowly, raising an eyebrow, "I suppose it just feels like I've known you my whole life."

Blushing, Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and shuffled his feet slightly. He hadn't gotten attention like this in a long time, perhaps ever. It was always Dean who got the flirty gazes and lingering touches. Not Sam. Not dorky, giant, lumbering Sam. Most women only saw him as "Dean's little brother" and treated him like a child. So when this sly gentleman made a comment like that, he was dumbstruck. He was a stumbling, pathetic mess of a man. This was the single time he was considered an adult, and he was acting like a teenager who just got a love letter.

"W-well we met, um, 4 h-hours ago, s-so…"

Smirking, Gabe leaned up and touched the back of his hand to Sam's cheek, "You seem a little flushed. Are you feeling okay?" He mocked him teasingly in a concerned tone, "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded, then, realizing what Gabriel asked, quickly shook his head, "I'm p-perfectly fine. M-maybe we should go, uh, that way!" Sam accidentally yelled the last part, causing a few people on the top deck to turn their heads. Sam ducked and strode to the railing, taking a deep breath to try to relax. It was just a guy who happened to be extremly sexy and that's fine. It's all fine.

"Whatever you want, Sammich."

"Sammich?"

"Like, a sandwich, but less sand, and more Sam!"

Sam chuckled and began to calm down. First he rolled out his shoulders, letting them sag, then worked on his hands, squeezing out the tension. It worked and he smoothly fell into normal conversation with his date. The more they talked, the more he realized he had nothing in common with Gabe. Yet, Sam didn't feel that usual dread of irritation. Yeah, sure Gabe ate nothing healthy, constantly drank, and refused to read a book, but somehow it was sort of endearing. His risky behavior lead Sam to think he should be looked after, and that subconsciously lead to Sam wanting to care for him.

"...And then the aces fell out of my sleeve! Would you believe my luck! Well, actually the rest of the table shouldn't have believed my luck. When I got back home with a black eye and three broken fingers, Dad just shook his head and told me to see a doctor. I suppose it served me right; cheating isn't a very good- Sam?"

Sam jumped out of his thoughts and focused back on Gabe, who was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Ah, what? I-I got what you were saying. Your, um, dad, yeah he wasn't happy and-"

"And you were zoning out on my face and smiling. What's up with you? Lost in thought? Thinking of...unspeakable things?" Gabe drifted off and gave Sam a pointed look.

"What?! No!"

"Why else would you be looking at me like that?"

"I wasn't looking at you like, well, anything!"

Gabe only nodded and turned out to the ocean, "Mhm. Just saying, the way you looked at me is the way I looked at you for the first time. Your expression just now has been my expression from the beginning."

"And how were you looking at me?"

"Like you were the only thing that mattered."

Well, fuck.

Sam's mind blanked. Every now and then, Sam could be at a loss for words, and that had become an increasing problem ever since he had met Gabe. However, he had always been able to at least think of something to say, regardless if he actually said it. Now, Sam could not have thought of his own name if he were asked. This guy was sweeping him off his feet before he was even standing!

"Sammy? You okay? Cat got your tongue?"

Nodding, Sam cleared his throat and put his hands around his head, interlocking the fingers.

Expand the diaphragm if you are having trouble breathing. Don't slouch. Refrain from any other strenuous activities if possible. Also remember-

Sam recited a passage from his first medical book he had ever received, and repeated the phrase over and over.

Gabe furrowed his brow, "You sure? Do you have asthma or something? 'Cause I can go get someone if-"

"No! I, you're fine. I mean I; I just really liked how you said that. It was very...it was a good line."

This time it was Gabriel who flushed, "Ah, well I'm glad you found that flattering."

"Who wouldn't?" Sam laughed lightly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Plenty of people not only think I'm annoying, they also think I'm," He looked over his shoulder, pretended to make sure the coast was clear, "Lustful." Gabe winked at Sam.

Sam smiled softly, "Why would they think that?"

"I have a lot of sex."

A giggled pushed through Sam's lips, and he covered his mouth to try to contain it, but his hand could only hold back so much sound and soon a full on howl was racking his body. As he was hunched over, Gabriel looked at him with an insulted glare, and that only made his shrieks louder.

"Hey shut up! I can't help it!"

Sam was clutching his cramped side.

"Come on it's not even that funny, Sam!"

His head was thrown back and his adam's apple bobbed up and down quickly.

"Hey! You two down there! Quiet down it's late! People are trying to sleep!"

That wasn't Gabe's voice. Sam snapped his jaw back and stole a glance of the man shaking his hand from up top. Shit. When the man saw them looking, he began to storm down the stairs. Shit shit shit.

"Um, Gabe we need to go."

Gabriel snorted, "Sammy I got this. He knows to respect me!"

"It's not you I'm worried about." And with that, Sam used his long legs to his advantage and sprinted to the other side of the ship, knowing that Gabe was following by the fast steps he heard on his heels. He supposed this was the best date he's had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabe supposed this was the best date he's had in a long time. There were no tricks, no alcohol (the bottle remained untouched on the table), and he was positive it wouldn't end in meaningless sex.

It was, however, going to end with Gabe getting tackled to the ground by a pissed off man if he didn't get his ass into gear. Sam was able to take one stride in the same amount of time Gabriel could take 3, and Sam was not about to be caught.

"S-Sam! We should...hide!" He said breathlessly. Now _he_ was the one having an asthma attack.

"I don't know where!"

A light bulb might have popped up above Gabe's head, "I know this...ship...like the...back of my...hand!"

"Then tell me where to go, you dick!" Sam finally glanced back at him, not a drop of sweat to be seen. How the hell did he keep his body in such good shape? Although Gabe wanted to think about the _other_ shapes Sam had to offer, he had to think about where to go next.

"Up...ahead! On our...right. Door...leads to...storage!" Why was this boat so damn big?

Sam made a sharp turn and Gabe skidded to a stop before darting in the opening. Sam grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against him, pressing the both of them against the wall the door was on. Footsteps ran past, but never slowed, indicating that the couple was safe; for now at least. Gasping, Gabriel pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, not bothering to leave Sam's grasp. It was eleven. They had been out and about for 2 hours. How had it been that long? Minutes must have flown by like seconds, which meant his longest date had just come to pass.

"Sam!"

Sam clapped a hand over Gabe's mouth, "Shhhh! Do you want him to come back?" He adjusted his grip on the smaller man, but didn't removed his forearm from Gabe's chest.

Gabriel tried to mumble his discovery to Sammy, but a palm muted his voice too much. Resorting to other means, he licked the hand, and smiled when he received a disgusted grunt and the freedom to speak.

"You have officially been my longest date!"

Sam shushed him again, "Gabe! Whisper, please! And you're officially gross. What did you say?"

"I have never had a longer date than the one I just went on, and am currently on."

"Congratulations." The dry humor was back.

"Hey, its an accomplishment. For me anyways. And trust me, darlin', I wouldn't want to have it with anyone else but you." Gabriel added a wink, though he knew Sam couldn't see it from the position that they were still in. It seemed like neither one of them wanted to move, which was more than okay with Gabe.

"Do you think he's gone?" He asked, trying to look for himself. Sam held him back and peeked around the corner, but quickly ducked back inside, gripping Gabriel harder.

"Nope. Hes stalking around the deck like a, a shark."

Gabe glanced around the room they were in. A stairwell was on their right, and the door they had come in was on their left. No other exits were visible. Shrugging, he broke free of Sam's embrace- a little reluctantly- and headed to the stairs that led down, presumably into the storage. He never really looked at the entire layout of the ship. Just the important parts, like the dining room, cabins, and main deck. The rest was simply details.

"Gabe, where the hell are you going? We can't go down there!" Sam grabbed Gabe's shoulder and guided him back.

Patting his dates hand, Gabe took it into his own and tugged Sam along down the stairs, ignoring the small sounds of protest. "At one time, humans thought the world was flat, until they found out otherwise."

"That doesn't even apply to this situation!"

"I don't really give a shit, it's a good quote and I think I read it in a book somewhere."

"I think you just made it up"

"I think you should be quiet, we _are_ trying to sneak around."

Sam sighed and conceded, allowing Gabriel to lead him around the cramped storage area. Crates, luggage, and other miscellaneous items were stacked precariously on top of one another, creating an investigative atmosphere. Gabe watched Sam pick up different trinkets, carefully examining each one, and then setting it back down exactly where he found it.

 _He's so...gentle._ Gabe thought.

He followed Sam's hands, eyes tracing his fingers slowly, taking in the little details. He made note of the scar on his left palm, as well as a finger bent at a strange angle, probably broken at one point. The way they smoothed themselves over every object made Gabe's mind wander. Those hands gripping his hair, shoulders, waist, hips, thighs. More explicit places appeared, but he didn't get the chance to delve into that prospect.

"What was that?" Sam jumped and turned to find the noise.

Gabe frowned, "What was what?"

"T-there was a crash from over there?"

"Are you sure it's not just in your pretty head Sammy?"

A glare was shot his way and Gabriel put his hands up in surrender.

A loud bang resonated through the storage room. Gabe definitely heard that one.

"Yup let's go." Both men ran up the stairs and out the door, thankful that in their absence the angry passenger from before was missing. Checking his watch again, Gabe figured he could spend another 45 minutes with Sam before hitting the hay. He opened his mouth to tell his date that, but a yawn from Sam caused him to smile softly instead.

"So, what now, Gabe?" Sam scratched his neck and stretched.

"I think it's past your bedtime kiddo. You seem tired."

Sam glared at him, "I don't have a bedtime, you ass."

Gabriel laughed lightly, "Remember when you were embarrassed to talk to me? And now you have the balls to call me an ass? I guess I've rubbed off on you. That, or you've finally warmed up to me. Don't know which scenario I like better."

Biting his lip, Sam looked at the ground, "Sorry, I just don't really want the night to end. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Maybe ever. My family, we didn't have a lot, so I never really had a chance to do dumb kid stuff like everyone else did. Dean and I have worked most of our lives to pay for food and clothes. Messing around costed money. Money we didn't have. This date has been...amazing." Sam sighed, "Actually, I'm scared it's all just a dream."

Eyes widening, Gabe gulped. Throughout his ramblings, he had thought Sam was bored, or at least annoyed. And he _knew_ Sam hadn't wanted to be chased down by a maniac, so it was a surprise that that was his version of fun. Now that Gabriel thought about it, he had had fun too. Genuine, clean fun. He let a fond smile make its way to his lips, deciding how to tell his Sammy about his appreciation.

"It's not a dream, sweetheart," Gabe said in a low voice. He brushed his fingertips along Sam's temple and down his jawline, green eyes watching his every move. Hooking his fingers in the collar of Sam's shirt, Gabriel tugged lazily, forcing the taller man to take a step forward and stoop his shoulders until his nose was almost touching Gabe's. "And I can prove it, if you'll allow me the honor, my good sir." His eyes hooded over with his smirk as Sam's own widened. Gabriel took this as a no and pulled back only an inch before being yanked back in. In seconds Sam's mouth was on his and those beautiful hands were splayed across his back and shoulders, pushing him closer to Sam. Gabe closed his eyes and melted into Sam's embrace, entangling his fingers in his hair, and pulling affectionately on the strands.

 _Sam_

His head was spinning.

 _Sam_

There was no boat, no passengers, no ocean. Just him and-

 _Sam_

If this was wrong, he never wanted to be right again.

 _Sam_

When they finally separated, Gabriel realized that Sam had pinned him against a wall and they had moved about 10 feet from where they had started kissing. He was gasping for air-

 _Just like I was when I was running_

\- and noticed that Sam was too, though he was significantly more flushed. Even his ears were dusted pink. Gabe brought up a shaky hand and swept his loose bangs away from his face, contemplating doing the same for his partner, but agreeing with himself that Sam looked good with wild hair.

"So, I'm assuming that was a yes?" Gabe grinned impishly, watching the bashful side of Sam take over, again.

"I-I, um, yes. I was trying to say yes," He said, clearly uncomfortable. The couple were still pressed up against each other, and once more Gabriel found he didn't mind being in such close proximity to Sam. He could get used to this. Whatever this was.

Gabe pulled himself up to peck Sam on the lips, "Then there ya go. I wasn't going to snog you like that," Sam coughed awkwardly, "but, I definitely enjoyed it."

"I did too."

They shared a longing stare, communicating with an unspoken language that had been foreign to them for years.

Footsteps sounded and both of them jumped apart, just in time for one of the crew to stalk by, probably making his usual checkups. When he passed, Gabriel pressed his lips to Sam's briefly, then leaned back to study him. His nose was slightly crooked, his eyes had a ring of brown surrounding the pupil, and his neck had a long, faded scar running across the base. All these little things he had to remember. He didn't know why. He just knew he couldn't let small details slip his mind.

"I want to see you again. I, I _need_ to see you again." Gabe uttered, scanning Sam's face for a visual hint as to what he was feeling.

"Tomorrow. I am open all day tomorrow. All day, like this." Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair, whispering his response.

He nodded, "I can do all day. My old man will be pissed, but I don't care." Gabe smiled bitterly, noticing his own indifference. It didn't surprise him, being a rebellious asshole and all, but it did come as a shock when Gabriel realized he was skipping out on his dad's meetings to meet a boy he met that day. A wider smile stretched across his face, "Just for you, darlin'. Just for you."

"Do we have to leave?" Sam's tone was full of dismal, and Gabe rubbed small circles onto Sam's shoulders.

"Yes, but that'll make tomorrow even better, Sam."

"I think that's the first time you've called me Sam."

"Don't get used to it, Samson."

"And he's back."

After a quick kiss, the men retired to their rooms. Gabe laid in bed that night, restlessly tossing and turning. Already he was excited to see Sam again. There was something so alluring about his awkward sexiness.

He was addicted, and Sam was his drug.


End file.
